Morning Glories 22
Morning Glories 22 is the 22nd issue of Morning Glories, and part 3 in the "Truants" arc. It was originally solicited for August 22, 2012, but was released two months later on October 10, 2012. Solicitation Tagline: "The Ceremony." Synopsis Flashback Two Years Ago: The Truants are in the same detention room The Glories were almost drowned in but this time it's on fire. Fortunato is unconscious and the others are attempting to escape. However, Irina appears unconcerned. She relates the story of Shadrach, Meschach, and Abednego, about how faith in god protects the worthy from fire and places her hand into the flames. As she does so the sprinklers open and the fire is extinguished. Georgina Daramount, who was watching from the adjacent room, finds it "amazing". As the truants are huddled in the soaking, smoke-stained room, Fortunato is taken away on a stretcher. As Ian and Akiko descend into the basement of the academy, he teases her about her crush on Fortunato. She trips him in retaliation and he falls on his face. Irina, Guillaume and Vanessa are waiting at the bottom of the stairs and she chides them for bickering while they have Fortunato. Fortunato is tied to the bed in Nine's office. Dagney is concerned that this is not the time and the Headmaster should be consulted. Nine rejects that, she thinks he's ready and that Dagney is just worried about not getting credit; "after all, been some time since you got this right, isn't it, Ma'am?". Dagney is angry at this barb and retorts that Nine is not to old to "put over her knee". Nine obviously finds Dagney obsolete and she injects Fortunato in the neck with a green liquid. His vision immediately turns blurry as Dagney looks on in concern. Before the rest of the group makes their move, Irina sneaks into Nine's office and finds a still-groggy Fortunato. He asks if she's come to rescue him and she replies that the others are coming soon, but before that, he has to tell her "[Phrases|what did [he see when his eyes were opened]]?" Irina then asks Fortunato if he understands what must be done. He protests weakly about the others. Irina replies that the others will know when it is their time to know. Fortunato is upset about her plans, he is still loyal to Abraham. Irina holds no such loyalties; she considers Abraham weak and foolish and considers the fate of the world is in their (the truants) hands and she is going to make their enemies feel pain. Fortunato asks what he must do. Irina answers that the others are coming tomorrow, but they will fail. But while the faculty is gloating over their victory, Irina will "kill the one who built this place". Now Irina is still leading the group towards the tower. Hunter, unused to this amount of physical exertion, has a brief bout of nostalgia for the academy's chairs. Hisao Fukayama reassures him that Irina is trustworthy and a friend. Hunter isn't so sure; Irina did shoot him. Hisao assures him that Irina does not miss. Hunter asks about Hisao's old school but he says that this is not the time. They arrive at their destination: a hill overlooking enormous, circular ruins. Hunter expresses surprise that there could be something this large hidden on the grounds. Ian informs him that the ruins are Sumarian. Hunter is incredulous, Sumer is in modern Iraq, far from where Hunter believed he was. As they descend the cliff, Irina reminds them that it's important they go over the plans at the base of the tower, since once they are inside, they won't be able to understand each other. As they gingerly descend the cliff, Hunter wants to know why they won't understand each other. ("Like our motivations and our cultural differences, or like - because it's somehow really loud down on the empty abandoned ruins?"). Guillaume tells him that they changed their place in time. Hunter is confused until Ian spells it out with some movie references. Hunter is stunned and wants to know how. Irina says "the tower, that is how. That is all you need to understand" and Ian points out the futility of argument ("and remember, gun"). Hisao is also in disbelief. Guillaume compares Hisao with a believer who finally meets god and can still not believe his own eyes. Accenting, Hunter demands to know "why?" Vanessa tells him it is to "save the man who saved us". Hunter wants to know if he's met him and Ian tells him that a long time ago he gave Hunter his watch. Hunter is not pleased, the resulting "gypsy curse" caused him a great amount of distress in life. Vanessa assures him that it was for a reason and that it is this reason that they need him inside the tower. There, he's finally going to find out what he's actually good at. Hisao asks Irina if this mysterious task will help them save Abraham. Irina says he knows where Abraham's being kept and once they undo the change the others (presumably Akiko and Fortunato) should be in a position to strike. If they can make it back to the group, there has been safe passage arranged for Abraham. Hunter wants to know if they can all take advantage of that, but Ian tells him it's a "one-time offer, one passenger only" affair. They wait for the signal (a flare sent from the school), and then Irina says "and now we tell you how to be as gods". Hunter is climbing up the stairs of the ruins with Hisao and the rest of the group. Hunter is trying to make sense of it all; although he's always wanted to believe in science fiction he's having a problem being comfortable in the middle of a time-travel story. Irina orders them to be quiet and asks him if he remembers where to stand. Hunter does, though he doesn't know why. Hisao gets a bad premonition of wrongness and is convinced that there is something the others are not telling them. As they keep on climbing, there is a bright light , and suddenly they a top a flight of stairs, inside a temple. When they start speaking, each speaks a different language (see translations). Ian mentions that it's always strange the first time, implying that he (and maybe all the truants) have done this before. The priest welcomes them and asks them who they are. Irina reminds Hunter about his instructions and he goes as he is told. Irina blithely reproaches the priest for his surprise, she had told him they would return. He asks what they want, Irina responds that they have their goals and cues Hunter. Hunter steps on a large glowing circular stone on one end of a large pool, still wondering about what's going on when his eyes go blank and he starts reciting a long number. Irina takes a bowl of red liquid (blood?) and pours it into the pool. Hunter is shown scared and in the dark. The priest asks "Who will be your sacrifice this time?" and an image of Jun in his robe appears in the water. Hisao is shocked, and Guillaume assures him that there is no other way. Hisao disagrees violently, proclaims it a trap, and tells Hunter to run. Hunter flees back up the stairs, Guillaume and Ian tackle Hisao, Irina strikes Hisao in the head with the butt of her rifle, raises it and aims. Vanessa shouts "no" and diverts the shot. The shot goes through Hunter's shoulder as he exits the temple and he tumbles down the stairs. Injured, and looking back at the ruins, he escapes back into the woods. Tripping, he falls down a slope and comes to rest at the feet of Dr. Ellsworth who comments "they love to tell you to stop running. But then there's always somebody to run from". Characters Featured Characters *The Truants **Irina **Guillaume **Vanessa Richmond **Fortunato **Akiko **Ian *The Glories **Hisao Fukayama **Hunter Supporting Characters *Miss Dagney *Nine *Dr. Ellsworth Continuity *The basement where the Truants gather is the same one that the Glories use in Issue #4. Trivia Though Irina said that they wouldn't understand each other in the tower, there doesn't appear to actually be a comprehension problem between the characters. However, this may be due to implication and body language. Cover The cover depicts Hunter running in the woods. Tower of Babel languages Translations In the tower, the characters all speak a different language. We present the translations compiled by Matthew Meylikhov from Multiversity Comics Questions Answered Questions *Who sent up the flare? (Answer) *Who is Irina going to kill? (Answer) Unanswered Questions *When was the last time Ian (and the Truants) entered the tower? *Was there a previous sacrifice? Who was it? *When were Irina's eyes opened? What did she see? *What did Fortunato see when his eyes were opened? Quotes "You mean besides the fact that traveling through time is fucking awesome?"- Ian on why they changed their place in time. References External links * Morning Glories Study Hall #22 at Multiversity Comics * Morning Glories #22 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com Category:Issue Category:Irina/Appearances Category:Vanessa Richmond/Appearances Category:Guillaume Sorel/Appearances Category:Akiko/Appearances Category:Ian Simon/Appearances Category:Georgina Daramount/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Nine/Appearances Category:Susan Dagney/Appearances Category:Jun Fukayama/Appearances Category:Hisao Fukayama/Appearances Category:Fortunato Medeiros/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances